John's Woman
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Since John Smith left that summer, Pocahontas was different, and Nakoma can't take it any more. She makes a plan to get John back to Jamestown for her best friend and love is revived for Pocahontas. R&R!
1. John's Woman

**Well, it certainly has been a while for me here on good old . And I've been on a Walt Disney craze lately, SO, I'm just writing a one shot based around Pocahontas (one of my favorites!). It is after Pocahontas 1 ends (I like to believe Pocahontas 2 never happened). It is also for Mature readers, so be warned! Anyway, Read on, tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

…..

It was the first winter since John Smith had left for London, leaving an aching Pocahontas behind. For the rest of that summer they met, she had done nothing except half heartedly do her chores and go on long walks to see Grandmother Willow. She felt lost after the time she spent with John. All she could hope was that he would someday return for her. Every day she would wake up, wishing to feel him laying next to her, only to find herself alone in her hut. However, she knew it was bad to dwell on the past, bad for the spirit. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not rid herself of the sadness she felt every day.

Nakoma was almost irate with her friend's constant layer of sadness behind every glance and laced in her words. She knew John's return was the only way Pocahontas would ever return to her old self. The carefree, silly, adventuresome Pocahontas that Nakoma so wished to have back. On this particular day, Nakoma was out by the small Jamestown establishment with her husband, trading with some of the English settlers. She looked over towards the shore and saw a man collecting letters from people as he walked towards his ship.

"I'll be right back," she told her husband as she walked towards the man. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Miss." He tipped his hat at her.

"I need your help…do carry messages?" She asked with some difficulty, only knowing what English Pocahontas helped her to learn.

"Yes, I'm about to leave for London with a load of letters. Last trip until spring, it's getting too cold to sail. Did you have a letter you would like me to send?" He asked kindly.

"Well, you see, I have a problem. I would like to send a letter, but I can't write…" She said, embarrased. The large man smiled and set his bag down.

"Well, I can help you. I'll write it for you if you tell me what to write. I'd be happy to," he offered kindly. Nakoma lit up and nodded.

"I would like that very much," she nodded giddily.

"Okay, just let me get some paper…"

…

"What were you talking with that man about?" Kuruk, her husband, asked on the way back to the village.

"He was a messenger. He is leaving for London today, to deliver messages there. And I thought about how sad Pocahontas has been lately, so he helped me write a letter to John Smith, asking him if he could ever return for Pocahontas' sake. I just hope he gets the letter," Nakoma explained.

"I do too. Pocahontas' sadness worries me."

….

At the beginning of the following summer, Nakoma was beginning to give up hope of John's return. It had been nearly six months and she wondered if the letter ever made it. Pocahontas was currently out on another long walk as the late evening sun began to sink behind the mountains in the horizon. Nakoma was out collecting berries with the other women of the tribe when suddenly she saw a ship coming in towards the Jamestown establishment. She grinned and dropped her basket and began running for the town.

Out of breath and boiling under the June sun, Nakoma anxiously watched as the large ship sailed up to the dock. One by one, men filed off, including the messenger, back for the first time since winter. Then she saw him, wearing a loose white shirt, his blonde hair shorter now, and a bag over his shoulder. Because she stuck out so much from all the settlers, John easily spotted Nakoma and ran over to her.

"John! You're actually here!" She exlaimed, shocked to see him after nearly a year.

"Nakoma! I got your letter," He embraced the tan woman and she hugged him in return, "I knew as soon as I read it that I had to come back for Pocahontas…" He trailed off and looked around, "Speaking of, where _is_ Pocahontas?" He asked almost eagerly.

"I don't know…she never tells me where she's going anymore. She's been really…well, different since you left that day. She goes on these walks…sometimes all day. And I never know where she goes to. Sometimes to Gradmother Willow, but…" With that, John was already rushing towards the forest.

"You're welcome!" Nakoma shouted towards him.

"I owe you!" He yelled over his shoulder.

John began searching for her by Grandmother Willow. To his surprise, she was not there. But Grandmother Willow still was.

"Do my eyes decieve me? Can it really be John Smith? Oh my!" The willow tree came to life and smiled down at the man.

"Grandmother Willow! Have you seen Pocahontas?" He asked eagerly.

"She came here earlier to talk. She's been so sad without you my boy."

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.

"Oh…I believe she said she was going to the waterfall. She likes it there. I don't know why…" John cut her off.

"It's where we met," He said, all intensity and boldness behind his blue eyes, "Thank you, Grandmother Willow," He waved to her and bounded off towards the waterfall.

His heart was pounding as he neared closer to his destination, Pocahontas almost within his grasp.

…

Pocahontas sat against the boulder at the foot of the waterfall, wondering why she came to the place that made her heart ache everytime she set foot there. Memories of John and the way he had looked at her the first time they met flooded her mind as she looked out at the powerful waterfall.

She tried to move on, but no matter how hard she tried, John was still swimming in her soul nearly a year later. She traced patterns in the dirt beside her as she thought about what Grandmother Willow had told her last summer.

"_Just remember how he loved you, and try to love that way. He'll come back and love you even more, child."_

She was starting to doubt those words. Her deep thoughts were broken when she heard a twig snap from the ledge on top of the boulder. She shot up and turned around, ready to flee. She saw the shadow of something move behind the tree on top of the ledge and she peered at it.

"Who's there?" She called out. Slowly, the shadow stepped into the light. It was him. Almost like a ghost to Pocahontas, John Smith stood, smiling down at her.

"Pocahontas…" He said breathlessly. They just looked at eachother for a moment before he started the climb down the boulder to where she stood, baffled at his prescence. He dropped his bag upon hitting the ground. Pocahontas suddenly rushed towards him and into his arms.

"John…it's you…" She felt tears of joy welling up in her dark eyes and she nuzzled his chest.

"I'm here." His strong arms wrapped around her lean body and pulled her close. She smelled natural and real, just as she had before. He had forgotten how much he loved that smell. The tan, glowing skin of her upper back was warm against his hand as it grazed across the exposed area. It was soft and familiar to his touch, yet at the same time, unfamiliar. Her ebony hair was just as long as before and twice as gorgeous. Without any words, John ran his hand up her arm to cup her cheek in his calloused hand, and kissed her lovingly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. When they finally parted for air, she ran a hand through his hair and over his cheek and smiled.

"Oh, I've missed you. I've been miserable," she admitted.

"I know."

"How?"

"I got a letter about three months ago from Nakoma. She asked me to come back for you and I didn't hesitate to get on the next boat over here. I thought of you every day since I left. God, how I've missed you, Pocahontas," he pulled her closer still and she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Are you staying?" She asked hopefully. He grinned at her.

"Well, it depends on how much I like my cabin…" He teased. She smacked his chest.

"John!"

He laughed, "Yes, I'm staying, Pocahontas."

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave ever again," She grinned.

"Good! Now, it's nearly dark out. Would you like to come with me to my new cabin for the night? Nakoma knows you're with me, so there'll be no worries." He asked with a loving smile on his face. She smiled too and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would love that."

….

As they walked back towards Jamestown, Pocahontas knew in her gut what they would do that night in his cabin, but somehow, she couldn't believe it was happening. She was scared that at any moment she would wake up from a dream alone in her hut again, as she had many nights before. But it wasn't a dream, it was real.

"Well, here we are. My new cabin. I bought it before I came over." John opened the door to the cabin, which sat on the far edge of the establishment, and she smiled at the coziness of the little place. John set his bag by the door and followed Pocahontas through the moonlit room towards the fireplace. She touched the mantle with interest as John stepped up behind her and put his hands on her arms. His body pressed up behind her and she drew in a quick breath. There were no words as John moved her hair to the side and gently kissed her long neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin.

After a minute, she turned around and kissed him as his hands worked on undoing the back of her usual buckskin dress. She felt a rush as she allowed him to remove the piece of clothing, leaving her naked before him, with the exception of her mother's neclace. John stepped back and gazed at Pocahontas the way he'd gazed at her the day they met.

"You're so beautiful…" He husked as her cheeks turned red. John was amazed at her supple, athletic figure. His loins stirred as he looked at her and finally, he couldn't take it. He pulled her to him and let her take off his shirt. Then, picking up the pace, John slid his hands down her waist and over her backside. She giggled wildly as he picked her up, her long legs around his waist, and carried her over to the bed. As she hit the feather mattress, they kissed even more feverishly and he kicked his pants and knickers off. Leaving them both fully exposed to one another in the moonlight that shone throught the window. She looked down and saw his manhood, and became nervous, in a good way, about whether he would fit or not. She was still a virgin, which John was well aware, and she felt her heart speed up as he blazed kisses all over her body.

"John…I love you." Her words came out as a moan as he kissed her inner thigh. He grinned up at her and kissed his way back up to her face.

"And I love you." His lips connected to hers again and she felt his silky hardness press against her already wet womanhood, "This is going to hurt a bit at first."

She nodded and gripped his shoulders as he pushed into her for the first time. After waiting for her to get used to him, he moved in and out slowly. Each time the pain became less and less for her and soon, they were moving together. John nuzzled her neck as he grunted with each thrust and she gripped his broad shoulders as she tried to muffle moans of pleasure.

Wanting a change of position, Pocahontas suddenly rolled John onto his back so she now straddled him. He gladly accepted the change of position and pace as she made hard thrusts onto his member. He realized how slender she was when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as their movements became faster.

"Oh my…" He grunted, nearing release.

Her black hair was draped over one shoulder and all John could think about was how sexy she looked above him, sweat beading on her forehead, passion in her eyes. He gasped when she gave one final thrust and paused before tightening around him. She groaned in ecstacy and collapsed on him as he came too.

"Oh…my god…" He grunted in her ear. For a moment she remained still on top of him before rolling over next to him. After catching his breath, John kissed her and smiled down at her.

"You're perfect," He assured her. She laughed with a hoarse voice.

"I'm not, and you're not. But we're perfect for eachother," she said wisely.

He traced patterns on her back, sending shivers up and down her spine as they cuddled together. She touched the scar left from Ratcliffe's gunshot on the left side of John's ribcage. She smiled knowing it was John who saved her father's life. John reached down and pulled the quilt at the end of the bed over their bare bodies. She snuggled agianst him and sighed in content.

"I'm so happy to have you back."

"Me too. I love you, Pocahontas."

"I love you too, John Smith." She planted a chaste kiss on his lips before they slipped into a deep slumber.

...

The following morning, Pocahontas awoke to a ray of sun in her eyes and she groaned and covered her face. She heard a chuckle from across the room. John was already awake, organizing what little things he had brought with him.

"Good morning," he loved the way she looked in his bed. Laying on her stomach, her hair draped over her bare back, the blanket only covering the waist down.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked with a yawn as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her nude body.

"Half an hour or so. I didn't want to wake you. You looked far too beautiful to wake," He said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"It's Nakoma! Is Pocahontas here? I heard this is where you're staying John!" She sounded worried.

"I'm here Nakoma! Just a minute!" Pocahontas hurried to get dressed and opened the door to let her friend inside.

"Your father wants you and John to come back to the village, your father's been worried and he wants to say hello to John," Nakoma said.

"Okay, but first," Pocahontas engulfed Nakoma in a huge hug, "Thank you for writing John and getting him back here for me."

"Of course. You're my best friend. I hated seeing you so sad all the time. I knew I had to get John back here somehow.

"Well, you've really completed me, Nakoma. Thank you."

"You would do the same for me. Now, shall we go home?" Nakoma grinned.

"Let's go home," Pocahontas, reaching out for John's hand and following Nakoma out of the cabin back to her village as a new woman.

John's woman.


	2. Girl Talk

**Originally this was going to be a one shot, but now it's sort of evolving thanks to a little idea I got from SunRise19! Thank you so much for encouraging me to write more Pocahontas stuff! This is just an extended part of John's Woman…So I guess that makes it John's Woman Part Two! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

…

"Welcome back, my brother," Powhatan smiled warmly as he saw Pocahontas hand in hand with John, the man who had saved his life.

"Wingapo, father!" Pocahontas hurried to hug Powhatan, who kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to see you again," John smiled as Pocahontas returned to his side. Many of the other tribe members came out to see John.

"Yes, my people welcome you and are thankful that you have brought happiness back to my daughter's spirit," Powhatan put his hand on his own heart and smiled.

"Well Sir, if you'll let me, there's something I would like to speak with you about alone," John turned to Pocahontas, "If that's okay with you my love." Pocahontas gave a nod of approval and John looked back at Powhatan.

"Come into my home, John Smith, and we will talk," Powhatan lead the blonde man into his hut and the people dispersed. Nakoma approached Pocahontas and grabbed her arm.

"And _I _need to speak with you," Nakoma lead Pocahontas through the trees and to the river bank. They sat and put their toes in the cool water.

"What do you want to talk about?" Pocahontas asked innocently. Nakoma gave her a burning look.

"Pocahontas, you _know_ what I want to talk about…last night. What happened with John?" Nakoma leaned in, as if telling a secret. Upon the question, Pocahontas turned scarlett and looked down, trying to hide her smile, "Tell me!" Nakoma said more excitedly.

"Well, when we got to his home, we talked for a minute, and then…well…" Pocahontas, for the first time, shyed away. Nakoma put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"John, he kissed me, a lot, not only on my mouth…but _everywhere_. It felt like a dive off the top of the highest waterfall, no, better than that…like rain on your skin…no…It felt…like magic. And then, I took off my clothes, and he took off his and we," Pocahontas took a deep breath, "We became one, we shared all of ourselves with eachother. It was the most exhilerating feeling I've ever felt…" Pocahontas seemed like she was in a dream and Nakoma sat with her eyes wide, in awe of Pocahontas' story.

"But you aren't married to him yet!" Nakoma said in a gasp.

"I know, but I know it was right. It felt so right," Pocahontas said, the memory bringing a smile to her glowing face.

"Was he…you know…?" Nakoma wasn't exactly sure how to ask her question, but Pocahontas immediately understood.

"Oh, yes!" The two young women went into a fit of giggles and layed back on the grass.

"No wonder your name means Little Mischeif…look where it's gotten you," Nakoma said, her laughter dying down.

"I guess you're right. And now I know why you were so joyful after your wedding night. Kuruk must have been _very_ good to you!" Pocahontas teased, receiving a smack from her friend, "I'm only joking! Besides, I owe you big time anyway, you know, for getting him here and all."

"Don't worry about it. Seeing you be yourself again is payment enough for me."

Suddenly, John's voice rang out, "Pocahontas!"

"Oh, there's John," Pocahontas stood and moved back towards the village, Nakoma following, "Over here!"

John ran up to Pocahontas with a huge smile on his face, "Pocahontas, you and I need to go on a walk, I have something to tell you."

Pocahontas saw Nakoma give her a smile as John pulled her off towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see."

They arrived by the large tree where John had once stood in front of her canoe after they first met. They sat under it in the shade and she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well…the reason I wanted to speak with your father is because, Pocahontas, I want to marry you," John smiled, holding her hands.

"Oh, John," a smile crept onto her face.

"Of course I will marry you!" She leapt over into his arms from where she sat and he rolled onto his back, her on top of him and they looked at eachother.

"I love you." His large hands pulled her body close to him, tangled in her ravenous hair.

"I love _you._" She leaned down and they kissed passionately. They pulled apart and sat up, both grinning.

"So what did you and Nakoma talk about while I was with your father?" John asked casually. Pocahontas debated whether or not to tell him.

"We just talked about last night…"

"And…? Was I good enough for you? I didn't know if you were fully," She cut him off with her fingers on his lips.

"You were perfect, John. Don't worry," She grinned and blushed a little.

"Ever since I left I've dreamed of a night like last night with you. I was scared it would never happen," he admitted.

"It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt."

"For me, too. It felt like the day we met…I had never felt the way I did then and last night," John layed back, his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Pocahontas watched him and smiled at the content look on his face. Slowly, she layed next to him, her head on his chest, an arm over his stomach, and one of her legs draped over one of his. He brought his hands down to cradle her in his arms.

"Every day with you feels like the day we met." She closed her eyes, and under the shade of the tree, they dozed off together.

….

**It was kinda short. But it's just sort of a follow-up to the first part! Reviews please! **


End file.
